


teams of three

by slutfornoel



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cuck, Edging, Little man, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dense this is for you, handjobs, tmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutfornoel/pseuds/slutfornoel
Summary: things get frisky in the morning





	teams of three

writers note if you see this :) and you have a pp skip to this symbol ^^ and if you have a coochie goto the part with this symbol ++ , when the gendered part end go to the part after this °°°°°°°°°°°°° 

You awaken to hear soft dirty moans from noel "oh ᶠᵘᶜᵏ, ᵒʰ ᵍᵒᵈ ᵐʰᵐᵐ"

You wonder if he's doing that to himself or if he dares to fuck someone else while you're asleep next to him. Then you hear the second set of moans, they sound almost feminine. Before you turn over to see who he's fucking, you hear him moan the other person's name.

"god damn, Cody, I love your little mouth around the head of my cock. You make daddy feel so good,"

You feel yourself get aroused by Noel saying the smaller man's name. You move your legs a little to get some friction so you can get off. Noel notices, "I know you're awake, now get your little ass over here and join Cody," He says demandingly. 

You eagerly join Cody, taking turns putting your mouth around the bigger mans phat cock. 

"You two, get on your knees and arch your back so you pretty little asses face me" 

As you get on your knees you get a good look at the smaller man. You see how nice his hands look, how big and thick his fingers are. You think about how nice they would feel inside you, how he would pull them in and out of your hole till you cum. He also thinks about you, the way your body perfectly curves and the way your face looks when it hits the light of the morning sun. He thinks about how your mouth would feel around his throbbing cock, how he would finger you till your whole body would twitch from the smallest bit of friction down there. 

Once on your knees, you feel a presence near your hole. Oh, how you long for noel's thick throbbing cock inside of you, "please sir, fuck me, please I want you inside of me" you exclaim.

"I'm sorry, did I say you could talk? Did I say could tell me what to do? You know I don't like it when you talk out of turn" You quickly regret ever saying anything. "I'm going to have to punish you for that. Since you want me to fuck you, I'm not going to. Cody can when I'm fucking him, but only if he wishes." He grabs Cody sandy blonde hair pulling his head back. " And don't you even think about letting them cum," He says with authority. 

Noel moves over to Cody aligning his big member with his little hole and rams it inside him. "HOLY FUCK!" The smaller man yells in excitement. "oh god, oh mhmm, god that feels so good" Noel stays with his phallus inside Cody without moving for a couple of seconds. 

"tell me what you want me to do to you, tell me how much you love my cock you little slut," the bigger man says aggressively.

"Oh god I love your big cock, I love it so much. ooooh, I want you to fuck me so hard, choke me- use me for your pleasure" Cody whines. Noel then starts moving in and out of the smaller man, "mhm, your little ass feels so good around my cock" he exclaims. 

You start to feel left out when Cody motions for you to come over by him and lay down on your back, groin near his mouth. He starts kissing you working his way down your body, he licks your nipples, you moan. He continues down your body :)

^^ He continues down your body and starts fondling your balls, you're growing harder as each second passes. He licks your shaft, careful to start at the very bottom and go to the very tip. He engulfs your cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down till you near climax. 

"oh fuck, ah I'm gonna cum," Cody stops instantly and takes your member out his mouth knowing he's not allowed to let you cum. "oh no, don't do that, please just let me cum, please, please its torture," you whine.

Cody gets excited by the thought of it being torture. He then slowly starts stroking you. "Is it torture when I touch you?" he stops his stroke, "or when I stop?" your body twitches from the sensation

"ohg god when you stop. mhm please let me cum. I'll be a good boy, please" you whine wanting him to continue his stroke. 

"please please," he says mockingly, "ha, as if I'd disobey Noel's orders and let you cum" 

"hey you better not let him cum or I won't let you cum," noel says as he thrust in and out of Cody while his big, hot, boney hands choke Cody."

~~

++ He continues working his way down your body, fondling you supple breast and sucking your nipples and rolling them between his fingers, you moan from the pleasure. He puts his finger in your mouth so you can get them nice and wet, once his fingers are dripping in spit he starts to rub your clit with his thick finger. He stops then continues with his tongue. Licking up and down, darting his tongue back and forth. He then takes his still wet fingers and puts them inside you.

"oh fuck, holy shit" you hear yourself moan. You've never felt fingers this thick, Noel only has long skinny fingers. You're almost caught off guard by how amazing it feels to have Cody inside you.

Excited by your pleasure Cody moves his finger in and out of you slowly increasing speed. You're getting so close to the edge, "mmhmm, fuck I'm gonna cum" He stops instantly and takes his fingers out of you and stops licking you knowing he's not allowed to let you cum. "oh no, don't do that, please just let me cum, please, please its torture," you whine.

Cody gets excited by the thought of it being torture. He then slowly starts rubbing your clit. "Is it torture when I touch you?" he stops his stroke, "or when I stop?" your body twitches from the sensation

"ohg god, when you stop. mhm please let me cum. I'll be a good girl, please" you whine wanting him to continue.

"please please," he says mockingly, "ha, as if I'd disobey Noel's orders and let you cum"

"hey you better not let her cum or I won't let you cum," noel says as he thrust in and out of Cody while his big, hot, boney hands choke him. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

You can tell noel is getting close to climax, "fuck.... sht" he removes himself from Cody's ass and motions for you and him to come close to his member. Once near him, he takes you by your hair and puts your head in front of his throbbing phallus, you open your mouth to milk him of his salty liquids. You bob your head back and forth, tracing his veins with your tongue.

"uh god... damn, that mouth does wonder," he exclaims as he shoots thick white ropes of cum in your mouth. "Now, make out with Cody"

Wanting to please Noel you do so, having not swallowed noel's liquids yet, they mix with Cody's spit as he swirls his tongue around your mouth. Noel goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and shower.

You thank Cody for what he did to you earlier on by stroking his cock, it's a bit smaller then Noel's but you don't mind. The smaller man's moans echo in your ear as his paints your hand and face with his salty seed. You both then go shower with noel


End file.
